


Warriors and Zombie killers

by omegaknight14



Category: God of War (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Camp, Character Death, Cussing, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Prison, Rage, Sophia Peletier Lives, Survival, Swords, The Greene Farm, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaknight14/pseuds/omegaknight14
Summary: An officer by the name of Rick Grimes runs into a two kids on his way to Atlanta while look for his family. Atreus is a young boy that's also an amazing brave archer and Calliope his younger half-sister is a skilled warrior. Both of them no longer have a home, but Rick makes a right choice by bringing them along and must survive the horrors of the dead whatever journey they will face.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm a walking dead fan and a god of war fan. So I thought why not make a crossover between two of my favorite things. This'll be my first crossover story so go easy on me. Leave a kudos and a comment and tell me what you guys think."

After Rick encounter with Morgan and his son he rides in a police car heading for Atlanta to see if his wife Lori and his Carl are still alive. Ricks spots two young children who were entering an abandoned gas station who were scavenging for food and water. Rick exits the vehicle to get closer look, he steps inside the store as a few light are still working fine but a few are still flashing off and on. He pulls out his gun off his holdster as he hears two young voices coming from the drinking aisle.

 

"Did you find anything, Atreus?" An ununknown voice asks

 

"No not really, Calliope. Water is all gone on the aisle over here. What about you?" Another vioce calls out.

 

Rick now knows what there names are now. He couldn't just leave them behind. They do need help. Rick walks closer to aisle at the corner where he sees them. They are quite young and small, and they're wearing some sort of fur uniforms that's protects their body's from cold weather during the night.

 

"Same over here for the other drinks. All that's here is just alcohol, and wine. And the food here is just enough to keep us alive for a few days but we don't know how far we have to go to reach another city or gas station. Not to mention the monsters out there walking around waiting to eat us and I don't want that to happen." Calliope replies to her brother.

 

"You two look like you could use some help." Rick says from behind as they drew their weapons out scaring them.

 

Atreus held in a bow with an arrow ready to shoot and holds a quiver that holds about 15 or 20 arrows on his back, as Calliope held two small lightweight swords or Gladius swords. 

 

Rick raises an eyebrow, "I'm not going to hurt you two. And aren't you two a little young to be on your own in a world like this?"

 

"Well maybe." Atreus says the officer, "Who are you?"

 

"My name's Rick Grimes. I'm an officer and I'm lookin' for my family."

 

Atreus and Calliope look at eachother and look back at Rick. They lower their weapons as Rick does the same with his python.

 

"Where's your family?" Rick asks them but when he did he noticed that the kids looked down at the ground with sad faces when it hit him, "I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright. They sacrificed themselves to save us. Calliope and I are the only ones left in our family." Atreus said to Rick.

 

"Well how about you come with me. Help me look for my wife and son. I'm sure all three of us make some room for you two. Besides no one should be out here all alone. And I would never leave a kind and pure soul behind." Rick says with a smile as he kneel down to the children's level like what he always did to Carl.

 

"...Thank you Mr. Grimes." Calliope says, she has trust in him mainly because she thinks he's a nice person and an officer of the law. Atreus quickly nods in agreement as well.

 

Rick, Atreus, and Calliope enter the police car, Rick pumps gas as the two Children sit in the back seat. They take off going forward.

 

"So... How far do think we'll reach Atlanta?" Atreus asks Rick from the back seat.

 

"Huh, I'm not sure exactly but I'd say in a few hours. Give or take."

 

Silent takes over for a few seconds as Atreus chuckles, Calliope questions him.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Never been in the back seat of a police car before. Feels like were being arrested, going to jail."

 

Calliope laughs at that fact as Rick laughs out to.

 

"Trust me, I've actually arrested some kids that did some bad things they were above your age. Even Carl said the same things when I took him out for a drive."

 

"How old is year son, Rick?"

 

"...The last time I saw him he was about your age, 11. But when my best friend Shane took me to a hospital after being shot by this criminal I fell in a coma. I'm wasn't sure for how long but I do know is when it was before all of this happened."

 

"Oh. I'm sure you could've been in that coma for a least half a month or a few days at least.

 

"That's what I think too...So how did you guys manage to survive out on your own?"

 

"Faye taught us how to hunt actually. She's my stepmother. My real mother's name is Lysandra she was Greek. Our father's name is Kratos and he was also Greek. All five of us lived together in a cabin in the mountains." Calliope explains to rick.

 

"Wow, that's amazing. Let me ask you both something. How many of those things have you killed, the flesh eaters."

 

"I've killed about 20 of them" Atreus says as he also brings out his skills with a bow that was made for him by mother.

 

"I've killed 19." Calliope tells Rick as well as she describes her fighting skills with her swords, she was trained by her father and two mother's. Those drove Rick into surprise, considering that he just met he was great to have picked up some skills warriors that were exceptionally young even Atreus and Calliope told their age diffrence, the archer was 12 and the young Greek was 8. Calliope was just a few inches short then Atreus.

 

"How many kills have you got Mr. Grimes?"

 

"Um... about 3." Atreus snorted really loud after he heard that comment and Calliope giggled.

 

"Don't be all too surprised. I actually woke from that coma yesterday."

 

"Oh, sorry Mr. Grimes."

 

"Yeah. Sorry about that Rick."

 

"That's alright. I'll take me a while to get used it, there not people anymore. And when I woke up from that coma I met someone named Morgan who had a son named Dwayne. They saved my life, after they did I looked to see if Lori and Carl were at our house but they weren't. I still know that they're alive because the clothes and pictures were gone which means that they escaped before the Walkers came in."

 

"Walkers?" Atreus and Calliope says at the same time.

 

"That's what Morgan called them."

 

"Oh. So where are Morgan and Dwayne?"

 

"They decided to stay behind, Morgan is teaching his son on how to shot Walkers. I have a walkie-talkie with me so we'll be in touch making sure that everything is alright."

 

"Oh that's good. Good."

 

Ricks keeps on driving as he used the radio to see if there are other survivors in or out of the city.

"Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Altanta on highway 85. Anyone who hears me please respond."

A static comes through and no response.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello, Is anyone out there?"

Stll no response. They keep on driving until the gas ran out. Everyone gets out of the car as Rick grabs the duffel bag filled with lots of guns and ammunition. Rick stops at a house asking for help but when he looks in one's the rooms through the window from outside he saw man and women taking their own lives after the apocalypse started. Atreus and Calliope find a horse at the field of the house behind a fence as Rick joins them, they enter the field as Rick talks to the horse trying to calm it making sure it doesn't run away. All three of them hop on as Rick rides at the back of the horse while Atreus and Calliope are at the front. The ride was a little bumpy but it was alright. They finally arrive at Atlanta on the highway, the move from the street as Atreus and Calliope dismounted off the horse to give Rick some room as they continue to move slowly.

"The whole city could be deserted. I'm not sure if there could be any survivors here." Atreus points out while the three of them pass a military tank with two Walkers on top.

"Still you don't know that, Atreus." Rick says

After they pass the tank moving left a huge horde of walkers are in front of them and they are all hungry for flesh and guts to feed on. Calliope hides behind her brother in fear. The horse freaks out as Rick gets thrown off hitting the ground as the duffel bag flew into another direction. The horse that's on ground gets eating by Walkers, a distraction for the three people to crawl under the tank. Calliope find a hatch under the tank in time for all three to enter the tank before the Walkers got to them from underneath. Rick, Atreus, and Calliope pant from exhaustion. A dead solider is within the tank as it awakens. Atreus had enough energy to shoot it in the head with an arrow.

An unknown voice was heard off a radio inside the tank that drew them into surprise, "Hello, are you there? You three still alive in the tank?"

Rick moves the radio to talk to the voice while Atreus and Calliope are behind him to hear their conversation.

"Hello, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Listen your surrounded by Walkers. A lot of them."

"Alright then. Any ideas that'll help us?"

"Um, make a run for it."

"That's it? That's the best you got just 'make a run for it'?"

"That's the least that I could do for you but there an alley at the corner of the tank, meet me there all three of you. Only one geek is on top of the tank while the other two decided to join its pals that are eating the horse outside. So I'm pretty sure you have a solid chance of escaping and you may as well do it now if you want to he stuck in the tank day and night."

Rick looked at the two kids who are behind. He couldn't risk these children starving to death let alone kill one or the other if they turn. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Well meet you at the alley as fast as we can."

"Alright, good call. You'll see me when you stop at a silver fence that's about 50 yads from here."

"Alright then."

Ricks gets off the radio as he searches the solider, he finds a pistol with 15 bullets and a one hand grenade, "This'll do. You guys ready."

Atreus and Calliope nod in agreement as Atreus takes his bow out that hangs over his shoulder and pulls out an arrow while Calliope takes out her swords from her holdsters that hang from her hips.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here."

Rick opens the top hatch, he quickly looks around directions the coast is clear while getting off the tank as Atreus and Calliope do the same. They all move to the alley as Walkers are following them Atreus and Rick shoot the Walkers in their path. The silver fence is near and as they enter a young Korean man with a hat appeared in their sights. 

"It's me! It's me! Come on!" The young Korean boy says as all four of them climb up a ladder while the Walkers just stay on the ground reaching for them. They're panting in exhaustion as they thanked the young man.

"Thank you. I'm Rick. The kids behind me are Atreus and Calliope."

"Glenn. Nice to meet all of you. Come on follow me we'll meet up with the others."

The three follow Glenn into this department store, as soon as the back door opens two men wearing body armor beat two Walkers to death as they all enter the store. A young blonde women pulls Rick into the store and pionts a gun at him with a threat but Atreus draws out an arrow ready to shoot the women.

"Don't even think about pulling that trigger. Trust me but I won't hesitate." Atreus says telling the woman to let Rick go. The girl was afraid of dying but when she sees the young girl standing behind Atreus with fear she puts the gun away. All of other four survivors surrounding them known as T-dog, Jaqcui, Morales, and Glenn sighed in relief. Gunshots were heard on the roof.

"Dixon." The blonde lady replies slightly soft and loud with a pissed off tone as well.


	2. The Escape/Reunion

The group makes it to the roof, what they see when they open the door leading outside is a redneck bastard standing on the edge of the roof shooting some bullets at Walkers out on the streets with a hunting rifle.

T-dog is angry about the redneck wasting their ammunition. 

"Your wastin' our ammo, Merle!"

"Oh, is that right? Well your all out any way." Merle says as he tossed the rifle back to T-dog in a rude manner.

"This guy seem like he's type of person who doesn't play well with others, keep your distance." Atreus whispers to Calliope as she nodds in agreement staying behind her older brother.

But after they small take ended, T-dog and Merle got in a fight. Everyone tries to break them apart but Merle kept fighting back while he pionts a gun at T-dogs' face. 

"No! Please!" Andrea begs Merle to not shot T-dog.

Merle ignores her words as he spits on T-dog's white shirt. He gets back up while T-dog crawls away from the redneck as he speaks.

"Why don't we all take a vote on who'll be in charge, I vote me. Anyone else, huh? Raise your hands...All in favor?" 

Andrea slightly raised her hand while helping T-dog, Glenn did the same as well and Jacqui did not, she just gave him the middle finger.

"Anyone else?" Merle asks as someone spoke behind him and it was Atreus's voice.

"Yup."

Merle looks behind but only to be tripped by Calliope's tiger tail sweep move that puts Merle on the floor as Atreus puches him square in the jaw knocking him out cold. Rick drags Merle body to nearby metal bar as he handcuffs to it. He's not going anywhere for a while.  
Few seconds later he awoke from his 5 second nap as he spits out blood.

"What the hell?! Who did that!?" 

"Us." Atreus said while standing next to Calliope.

Merle stares at the kids who just took him out which surprised him and all of the others as well.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' pipsqueaks! Who the hell are you?!"

Atreus shrugs, "Just two kids who moved in to this town awhile ago with Officer Rick Grimes otherwise known as Officer friendly."

"How'd you knock me on my ass like that? You're just kids?"

Calliope answer his question, "Believe me sir, we may be young and small but we've had training."

"You must have some messed up crazy fuck parents huh?" Merle chuckles only to be punched in the face again by Atreus who rubbed his fist after that blow as Merle goans and laughs, "You weren't kiddin' little girl. But I've never seen you fought before."

"Believe me 'Merle' was it? When the time comes I will be fighting like a Spartan with these swords. But if you even hurt anyone here or any other innocent human being I won't hesitate to take your life." Calliope replies calmly and innocent back still in the same spot as she was before.

"I'll believe that when I see it for myself if the pig over there can let me out of these cuffs." Merle looks at Rick who was just minding his own business looking at the distance as a horde of Walkers that are still surrounding the building.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Rick says to Merle as the redneck begs and shouts back at him. Morales walks over to Rick to have a conversation about saying he's not from a around here. The others asks a few questions to Atreus and Calliope about them from what they just saw that impressed them. Moments later came as T-dog tries to communicate with the camp that's a few miles away from Atlanta as thunder began to rumble.

"How's the signal coming along?" Rick asks T-dog.

"Weak like Merle's brain." T-dog replies.

Everyone began to discuss about finding a way out the city but when Jacqui said something about moving through the sewer system under the building that they were on so everyone decided to check that out. When arrived at the entrance everyone was set to purpose. Atreus decided to keep an eye on Merle Dixon with T-dog as he tries to talk through his walkie-talkie while Calliope stays with Andrea and Rick. Andrea begins to look from something really special.

"See something you like?" Rick asks the blonde haired women.

"Well not for me, for my sister Amy. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons, she's into all of that stuff but Mermaids were always her favorite."

"Why not take it?"

"I'm standing right next to an officer." Andrea smiles, Rick does a slight chuckle while Calliope walks to them and replies, "I don't think it would be stealing, we live in a world where there's no laws, or government. Only survival and fighting. That's all that really matters."

Andrea and Rick look at the eight years-old girl. Andrea notices a beautiful necklace with a blue sphere crystal that hangs around Calliope's neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?"

"It was gift from my brother when I turned 6. He told me that it symbolizes his love for me. When he saw me for the first after my mother brought me into this world he promised me that he would do anything in the world to make me happy." Calliope replies as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She started to laugh as Rick and Andrea had confused expressions

"The truth is that he stole this necklace from a merchant a few miles out from where our home was in the night, and after he told everyone what happen he grounded for a year. But on that very day it was really sweet of him." Calliope finished off her story as Rick and Andrea laughed it out. The moment was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking as the Walkers moved forward to break the second pair of glass doors. Everyone regrouped as Rick aims his gun at the door while Calliope takes her swords out.

"Everyone, to the roof now." Rick says.

At the roof everyone talks finding a way of getting pass the Walkers, if loud sound are heard from a distance it draws attention. But when Rick had an idea about smelling like them it would not sound good. The group goes outside through the back entrance as they drag a dead body that they already beat to death. They move to some place quiet with the dead walker. Everyone wore trench coats and rubber gloves while Atreus and Calliope just watches. Rick use's an axe to chop the body from the stomach as organs and it's disgusting blood was seen while everyone even Atreus and Calliope groans to the sight and smell. Everyone began to rub the guts and blood on Rick and Glenn but Glenn kept on groaning.

"Think of puppies and kitten's." Rick saidbGlenn to try to keep him calm.

"Dead puppies and kitten's." T-dog says as Glenn vomits on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Atreus says to T-dog.

"That's just evil right there." Calliope said as she looks away from the sight.

Rick and Glenn walk outside to the alley to test put the Walker blood and it worked the two Walkers walked right pass them. T-dog closes the door as the group make's it to the roof again to keep in eye on them.

"So Officer friendly and Chinaman are walking pass the geeks and the cop has the handcuff key?"

T-dog shows Merle that he has the key. Merle sighs in relief. Thunder rumbles again as rain drops are dropping while the rain is wiping the blood off Glenn and Rick trench coats. The Walkers began to get suspicious about the two as they began to turn around and walk behind them. Rick and Glenn just straight up booked it and hoped over the fence. Moments later a car alarm was heard to draw the Walkers out of the street, T-dog's walkie-talkie was on and Ricks voice was heard. He said to come from the back entrance of the department building to get inside the van that's he driving it has enough room for all of them. Everyone makes to the door leading downstairs except for T-dog. 

Everyone makes it to the van all except for Merle Dixon. They finally drive out the city in one piece with one stratches or bite marks. Meanwhile Glenn rides pass whooping.

"Someone's havin the time of there life." Morles said 

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Atreus said as well. 

Meanwhile everyone at the quarry camp was just surviving acting like everything is normal. Lori, Carl, and Shane were having a conversation about eating frog legs. Dale who is on top of RV looking through his binoculars seeing a red car driving to the camp while the car alarm is still going. The red car stops at the and they Glenn get up.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yell out but Glenn doesn't know how to so Jim and Shane quickly turn it off as the Van stops as when they were relieved to see familiar face as Andrea and Amy hugged eachother.

"You are a welcomed sight." Dale said to Morales as he hugged him, "thought we'd lost you folks for sure."

"How'd you get out of there anyway?" Shane asked

"The new guy and the kids. They helped us out." Glenn replies

"Yeah, they just got into the town. Hey Officer friendly, Archer, Warrior. Come say hello. The guys a cop like you." Morales said as Rick, Atreus, and Calliope walked out. Rick stopped when he saw his wife Lori and son Carl.

Carl runs to his father to give him a strong hug, Rick cries in joy as he carries Carl and walks to Lori to give her a hug as well while everyone had smiles on their faces even Atreus as for Calliope she shedding some tears to the sight.

Later that night Rick tells the gang a story of what he felt after he awoke from the coma and how he met Atreus and Calliope.

"So you tellin' me that you met these two at a local gas station and decided to bring them back to Atlanta with you. And they're saying they know how to fight the Walkers."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rick replies with a smirk, "When I was trapped inside a tank with them a walker was about to bite until Atreus shot it down with an arrow."

"That's cool." Carl says while setting next to his mother.

"Oh yeah it was cool." Rick agrees 

"Son let me ask you something, do you both know how to hunt?" Dale asks Atreus and Calliope 

"Yes sir."

"Who taught you?"

"My mother, her name was Faye. She was a fighter, as well my stepmother Lysandra and my father Kratos. All five of us lived together in a cabin that about 10 days away from here if my right. After the Walkers began to surround our house we fought all of them but there were too many our family told us run away to start something new a wasn't sure what they meant by that but I took with Calliope far away from our home, I not sure if they're alive or dead but... all I know is that they did the right thing making sure we got out safe and all I have left in the world is this little flower right here." Atreus gives Calliope a side hug as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, we all are. I think what your your mother's and father said about starting something new was to find people like us to start being here with us, family." Lori comforts him with her words.

Calliope smiles, "Thank you, Mrs. Grimes."

"The swords you got there Calliope. Who give them to you." Shane pionts to Calliope's swords that are next to her body. Calliope grabs one sword and unsheathed it out its holdster. The design was impressive, the handles were in a black color as the metal blade had a gold designs that also had Greek carvings and in the center of the blade had a Spartan symbol. She passed it down so everyone could take a look at it while she tells the story.

"It was forged by my father. He trained me in the ways of a Spartan. Atreus and I did the agoge training were young children like us would have to fight with our hands or weapons, hunt for our own food make us fearsome painless fighting machines that they were also relieve themselves from hunger. That is for the boys training, the way it works for girls they would do other activities that involves gymnastics, dancing, music, but I wanted to take the ways of holding weapons to defend myself such as Walkers. I started when I turned 7. Atreus started before me when he turned 11."

"That's amazing." Shane smiles at them.

"Yeah it is, we actually took down Merle together." Atreus says 

Shane laughs,"You both took down that redneck. No way."

"Oh we certainly did." Atreus said back.

Ed places another fire wood on the his fire making it get a little higher, Shane tells Ed to take put the fire to not draw any attention in case if there are any Walkers around. Ed commanded his wife Carol to take out the log in a mean way, Shane steps on the log to out the fire as went back to where he was sitting before. Atreus felt really bad for Carol having to be disrespect and abused by his husband Ed, but Sophia who was the same age as him looks down acting like nothing happened but he could tell by her look that she hated her dad like by alot. Atreus was started to get some bad vibes coming Ed, so he'll have to keep an eye him in the meantime.

Dale helped out Atreus and Calliope by setting up an extra tent for them to sleep. Morning came by fast. Atreus awoke to find her sister gone.

'She could be socializing out there' Atreus thinks to him self as he grabs his bow and quiver, just in case he needs it.

Atreus walks out of his tent to walk around while saying hello to the people who passed him. He walks up to Carol who ironing a pair a shirts and jeans.

"Good morning. Atreus was it?" Carol says to the boy wondering if she got his name right.

"Yes, and you must be Carol. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Carol smiles at him.

Atreus thinks Carol is such a nice women with an amazing daughter. But he wondered where her abusive husband Ed was not that it really mattered.

"Do happen to know where Calliope is by any chance?" Atreus asks the nice lady.

"I believe I saw her hanging out with Sophia and Carl. They're over there by the cars." 

"Oh ok thank you, Carol."

"No problem." Atreus walks to the group of young kids, he's never really got the chance to be around other kids that were his own age but it wouldn't hurt to try. He sees Calliope taking to Sophia and Carl who see to be getting along well.

"Mind if I join you." Atreus says to the three.

"Atreus." Calliope says excitedly as he hugs her brother. Carl and Sophia smile.

"Whoa! Never seen you this jumpy in any morning before. Been making new friends."

"Yes I have."

"Do you want to join us go for a little walk?" Carl asks

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Atreus says with a smile. The four walk a little bit.

"It's amazing that you guys know how to fight Walkers."

"Thanks Carl." Calliope replies in a sweet way.

"Do you think you could teach me some day. How to use a sword?" Carl asks Calliope who surprised at question.

"Hm, I don't know really. I think I would have to take to your mother about that."

Atreus says something to make sure Carl doesn't feel too bad,"I think she'll probably not like the idea at first but I think she'll be alright with it. Everyone has to learn how to defend themselves at one point."

They suddenly stumble across a Walker from behind that was eating a dear from its neck.

Atreus quickly puts his finger to mouth making a be quiet gesture, "It doesn't know that we are here. Run back to get the others. Go."

Carl and Sophia quickly run back to the camp to warn the other as Atreus and Calliope walk to the Walker from behind, Atreus shoots it in the back of the head killing it. Rick, Dale, Shane, Jim, Glenn, Morales and T-dog made it the incident seeing the dead dear and Walker. Bushes were rattled in front of them if another Walker could be near by as Atreus draws another arrow. But what came out of the bushes was a man holding a crossbow walking to the dear they layed dead on the ground.

"Son of a bitch, that's my deer." Daryl says," look at all gnawed on by this filthy disease-bearing motherless poxy bastard."

"Calm down son, that's not helping." Dale implies to Daryl.

"What do you know about it old man. Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On golden pond'. I've tracking this deer for miles. Take it back to Camp and cook up some venison." Daryl pulls out three arrows out of the deer's body as Atreus pulls his arrow out of the Walkers head.

"What do you think. Think we can cut around this chewed up part on the neck?"

"Wouldn't risk it." Shane says.

"That's a damn shame."

Daryl walks off somewhere else as he calls for Merle. Saying he's got some squirrels on his hunt. He calls for him again but he was nowhere to be seen. The groups is telling him the truth about leaving him back to Atlanta, he gets all pissed as he tries to fight Rick but he taken down by Atreus with his bow on the back of his knee and Calliope places the tip of her sword on Daryl's neck.

"Sword piontin' is illegal."

"You can file a complaint to the officers." Calliope in a innocent way. Not fearing him at all. Daryl drops his knife submitting defeat. Calliope puts her sword back in her holster. Daryl gets back up.

"Hell with all of you. You left my brother for dead!" Daryl walks away. Rick, Lori and Shane discuss about going back for Merle. T-dog, Daryl, Rick, and Glenn are going back to Altanta to get the bag of guns and Merle. Atreus and Calliope will stay behind to keep an eye on the camp. Once the 4 men left they continued to watch over the camp. Atreus and Calliope walked over to Shane and Carl.

"Hi Shane, Hi Carl." Calliope said.

"Hey guys. What's up me and Shane are going to catch frogs at the lake. Do you want to come with us?" Carl offers, seeing that it would be fun to hang out with them.

Calliope smiles and Atreus nods, "Yeah sure."

All four of them head to the lake away from the shore, Atreus and Calliope sit on rocks watching Carl and Shane in the water as the women were cleaning some clothes.

"All right bud, now how we are going to catch the frogs is that'll draw them to you. And when I do you'll catch them. Got that? Come on let me see your war face." Shane growled as Carl does the same making Calliope giggle.

Shane splashing water really rough getting Atreus and Calliope slightly wet and they laugh, Shane cheers for Carl to catch the frogs but he caught only dirt.

"Alright, that's fine. Come on bud let's try again."

"Well I'm not getting wet again, I'll be with the girls at the shore." Calliope playfully complains

"Alright Calliope. I think I'll go ahead and practice my archery for a little while back at the camp." Atreus says as Carl waves goodbye at them. 

"They're really nice, Shane. Atreus is an awesome friend. And Calliope is really special."

"You got that right, bud. Atreus is a brave kid he's like a brother to you. And Calliope she likes to be around you alot, I think she might like you." Shane smiles and laughs making Carl slightly blush red.

"Uh- Can we move on!." Carl says while trying to change the subject. Shane laughs,"Looks like you alright found your soul mate, bud."

Calliope walks to the shore with Carol, Amy, Jacqui, and Andrea who were washing clothes.

"May I come join?"

"Sure sweetie. Come on sit down with us." Carol smiles as Calliope sits down next to them. 

"What are the things you missed before the world became different?" Andrea questions the girls.

"I do miss my maytag." Carol says

"I miss my benz. My sat nav." Andrea adds

"I miss my coffeemaker with that daul-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui also adds one of the things she missed

"I miss my warm cozy bed even my books and my diary. I caught my brother reading it one time. I never said anything yet but one of these I will get him back." Calliope adds with a smirk. The women began to laugh pretty loud too. The moment was interrupted by Ed's appearance.

"What's goin' on here.?" Ed questions the girls.

"Just dropping war stories, Ed." Amy replied.

Ed is just still the same spot just smoking a cigarette keeping a close eye making Calliope feel uncomfortable. Andrea stands up and walk to the man.

"Ed, tell you what. You don't like how your laundry is done. You're welcome to pitch in and do yourself. Here." Andrea tossed the shirt to Ed but he tossed it back in rude manner.

"It ain't my job, missy. Come on let's go." Ed calls for his wife but something in Calliope's gut was telling her to stop this.

Calliope stands up next to Andrea, "Apologize to Andrea, and you'll leave your wife alone."

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just cause you're some small little slut." Ed insults Calliope making all the girls gasp.

"Now come on! Don't make me tell you again!" Ed yells out as he struck Carol's' cheek. Everyone panics but Calliope cut Ed hand with her sword. Ed backhanded Calliope's face really hard making her fall on her stomach. Shane grabs Ed in a violent way as he drags his body as from his Wife and from Calliope. Shane beats to Ed almost half to death as the women were getting scared. Ed was still breathing but baldy injured. The women went Calliope's side who was holding her cheek and crying.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's help you with that." Jacqui comforts as they take her to the RV.


	3. The peaceful deaths and the CDC

After hearing what happened with the shore by the lake, Calliope was pressing her bruised cheek against a cold cloth as Andrea, Sophia, and Carl. Atreus was gone before the incident happend after Dale told them that he went out into the woods somewhere to see if any Walkers were around.

"Are you sure you're ok, Calliope?" Carl asks sitting across from her with Sophia sitting sitting next her.

"I'm fine Carl. Nothing but a cold cloth can't fix."

"I'm really sorry about what daddy did to you and my mommy." Sophia says while patting Calliope shoulder for comfort.

"It's fine. Believe me when I say this Atreus and I have encountered men like Ed before trust me."

Andrea smiles,"Well either way I thought that it was really brave of you to stand up for Carol, you really are one tough kid."

"I couldn't have say it better myself." Shane adds as he walks into the RV to check on Calliope, "How you holdin' up."

"I'm alright Shane. My cheek is just a little sore." Calliope replies as Carl scoots over for Shane to sit to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that I just got a little overboard there for a moment. But no man like Ed should hit his own wife or even a little kid like you."

"Either way. It's ok Shane. My daddy deserved it." Sophia spoke out.

"He most likely did." Carl added, "Why don't we play a card game. All three of us. I'm thinking Uno?" Calliope nodded as Sophia did as well.

Carl brought the Uno deck, the three of them have about seven cards in their hands trying to hide them.

"I haven't play Uno in a while. I remember when it just Atreus and I. He would always get so angry whenever I kept on using plus 4's on him. But he still won in the end." Calliope chuckles at the memory while Sophia and Carl laugh in agreement.

"Carl would do the same to." Sophia smiles making him blush a little.

"No, no I don't!" Carl defended himself but Shane and Andrea chuckles at Carls' embarrassment.

Atreus came back to the quarry camp, he went to check on everyone seeing how everyone is doing so far. Lori came up to him with an expression of worry.

"Hey Lori. Everything alright?" Atreus asked Ricks wife. She kneel to him.

"Sweetie, something happened while you were gone. There's no easy way to say this but..." Lori was getting nervous on how to say it to Atreus which had him go into confusion.

"What happened...! Please, tell me. Is she-"

"No she's alright but she's hurt." Lori cut Atreus off before he got the wrong ideas. 

Atreus exhales calmly, "Where is she right now?"

"She's in the RV healing. Her cheek got bruised by Ed's hand."

"He did what!" Atreus yells out making Lori jump back a little by not loud enough for the entire camp to get scared he would want to get too much attention to himself, "Where is he right now!"

"He got beaten badly by Shane for what he did to Carol and Calliope. Both of them are fine."

"Good because he's lucky I don't have to speak with him. Would save me the trouble, honestly I thought I was going to half to get my hands a little dirty but I guess not today. If word gets out that Ed did it again he'll answer to me." Atreus realized what he'd just said in front of Lori making her body send cold shivers down her spine.

"I- I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Atreus rubbed the back of his head slowly in embarrassment.

"That - that's alright. You just want to protect her I understand that but she's safe. She's actually very brave." Atreus raised an eyebrow at that fact.

"Really?"

"Well I wasn't there but the rest of the girls told me everything, Ed abused his wife before Calliope stepped in to defend Carol. She cut Ed with her sword."

"Wow. That's something, we usually fight for ourselves against Walkers but I never imagined something like that."

"Believe me I couldn't agree more. Carl and Sophia are with her if you want to go see how she's holding up."

"Yeah I that I'll go see her."

Lori smiles, "Alright then."

Atreus walks to the RV, he enters as he sees her sister, Sophia, and Carl playing Uno while Andrea and Sophia watch. He walks to Calliope who gave him a hug still holding her Cards so her friends wouldn't see what color's and numbers she had. Clever girl.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Atreus." Calliope says while Atreus gets a closer look at her bruised cheek, it was a little swollen but it will heal later on. Andrea leaves the RV saying she's going to fish with Amy. Atreus decided to join the Uno game seeing who's the best.

"Prepare to loss."

"We shall see about that, Brother."

Moments later have passed for a while, Amy and Andrea have caught a huge pile of fish while everyone stared in awe. Atreus decided to take Sophia somewhere where he can have an opportunity to teach Sophia on how to use a bow and Calliope and Carl are in a sword fight lesson. Lori decided that it would be ok for a while until he gets older, the last thing that Lori would want Carl to do since she doesn't want Carl holding an actual gun.

"Ok Sophia, what you want to do it is hold the bow by the center and on the string. See how I'm holding it." Atreus said while holding his bow the way how he always does as he aims. He gave his bow to Sophia and quickly got the hang of it.

"Like this Atreus?"

"Yeah, good. Good. You're a quick study." Atreus complements with excitement. 

"Thank you. Should we try the arrows next?"

"I think we should. Alright then I'll go first to show you."

Atreus takes out an arrow, aims it at a wooden taget and fire. The hits the very center, a bullseye.

"Wow."

"Now you try, Sophia."

Atreus hands her his bow and another arrow. She aims it first with the arrow attached to the string.

"Now what you want to do next so make sure the string is pulled back to your cheek but don't pull it too hard otherwise the string will brake. Keep your legs straight, make sure back is steady, once the string at your cheek aim the bow at the target and let go of your arrow with your fingers gently. Exhale and release." Atreus explains as he positions her. Sophia released the arrow as it hits the target by few inches away from Atreus's arrow.

"Yes! Did you see that Atreus! It was close to yours!" Sophia spoke out with excitement while Calliope and Carl clapped.

"Yeah I did! Your really amazing. And on your first try too." Atreus and Sophia hug eachother.

Carol and Lori watched the hole scene with smiles on their faces. Happy to see their own children are learning how to defend themselves at a young age. Dale came up them with news.

"Guys you may want to take a look at this."

Dale explains to everyone that Jim is digging some graves up at the hill. So they all decided to head up to see if they could talk some sense into him.

"Hey, Jim." Shane said, Jim stops digging as he stared at the people.

"Hey, how it going. Guys need anything?" Jim asked as continues to dig some more.

"No, man. We just a little curious about why you're up here all alone doin' that. Any reason?" Shane gestures his hand to the graves.

"No I'm not really sure."

"Well either way, it's like a hundred degrees out here. And you're starting to give everyone the creeps even the children too." Dale pionts up.

"They ain't got nothing to be scared of." Jim said

"Jim, listen. You're really letting the sun get to you. Maybe you should just take a bream and we'll head back to camp." Calliope replies as she walks up to Jim slowly.

"Little girl. Just please leave me the hell alone."

"I won't do that."

"Calliope don't, let me handle this. You're still recovering." Atreus says as he grabs Calliope's hand to take her back to the others as she stays next to Carl. Atreus turns his attention towards Jim.

"Jim if you come back with us we'll give you food, water and whatever else you need. Just let me take the shovel."

"And if I don't then what? You going to shoot me with an arrow?"

"What? No, no I'm not."

"Then back away kid."

Atreus sighs in disappointment as he tries to take the shovel away from Jim but Jim slightly pushes him back as he swings the shovel to Atreus's head but the boy ducked in time as he jumps and punches him in the face sending him to the ground while Shane takes advantage as he places his kneel on Jim's back.

"Jim that enough!" Shane yells put as he handcuffs Jim.

Sophia helps Atreus get back up to his feet as they stayed close to one another as Jim struggles to break free.

"Jim no one's going to hurt you anymore, alright man. Hey, hey, hey. Nobody's going to hurt man."

"It doesn't matter. That's a lie, it's the biggest lie there is." Jim sobs as tears fall from his eyes hitting the dirt, "I told that to my wife and two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They cake out of nowhere, there were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was because the dead were too busy eating my family." 

His speech hit everyone in their heart's even Atreus and Calliope having the same story, Calliope immediately walked back to the camp but when Carl tried to stop her Lori gently grabbed him by the shoulder. Tell him that she'll be fine she just needs to clear her head. After moments have passed by Jim was tied to a nearby tree, Shane checks on him a while making sure he's alright. He mentioned something about having a dream that he couldn't recall as to why he dug those graves got Calliope and Atreus suspicious. Hours have have passed by and it was nearly midnight. Everyone was around the campfire. Morales explains that he made the rocks surrounding the fire go high enough for the fire to grow so Walkers can find the source. Atreus sat next to Sophia on his right side while Calliope who was sitting next to Carl was on Atreus's left side. Everyone except for Ed who was still beat up was just sleeping in his tent how was enjoying the fish that Amy and Andrea caught at the quarry lake earlier.

Morales complain's about why Dale is wearing a watch when it's the apocalypse. So Dale began to tell the story of why he wears the watch.

"You're so weird." Amy said and it made everyone laugh.

Atreus clears his throat, and Calliope knows what he'll say so she said it for him.

"Atreus wants to sing for us."

"Really, I'm kind a want to hear his words. Anyone else?" Jacqui asks

Everyone said yeah and nodded in agreement wanting him to make this moment more entertaining then Dale's watch story.

Everyone remains silent as Atreus inhales and exhales, "it's been a while since I last done these songs so go easy on me."

"Naw, man. We will." Shane smiles at him while he keeps his Shotgun close to him.

Atreus clears his throat again as he gets ready.

(Five Finger Death punch - Wrong side of heaven)

🎵I spoke to god today and she said that she's ashamed. 

What have I've become, what have I done. I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same.

Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell

I heard from God today and she sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away, I turned away

Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell

I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day

I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day

Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell.🎵

(Five Finger Death Punch - When the seasons change)

🎵There's a light in you  
That tears me down to nothing  
There's an angel in your eyes  
There's a hope inside  
That you can make it better  
You see right through my disguise

When it rains it pours  
And everybody stumbles  
I won't let them bring you down

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
When the seasons change

There's a hope in me  
That I will die for something  
Was the fire in my eyes  
All this pain inside  
Will it be this way forever  
I can run but I can't hide

When it rains it pours  
And everybody stumbles  
I won't let them bring me down

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
When the seasons change

When the seasons change  
And we're in for colder weather  
Look for me on the divide

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
I won't let you down  
When the seasons change.🎵

(Five Finger Death Punch - Far from home)

🎵Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another nights ends, end as quickly as it goes  
The memories are shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home

And it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home

'Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To break me down  
'Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out

'Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To break me down  
'Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To break me down  
To break me down

To break me down  
Your heavens trying everything  
Your heavens trying everything  
To break me, down.🎵

Five Finger Death Punch - I refuse)

🎵I don't wanna die alone  
I don't wanna live forsaken  
I refuse to let this go  
Because my soul is breaking

I don't wanna let you know  
That my heart is just so jaded  
I refuse to let it show  
I refuse to let it go

Wake me up when this is over  
I'm tired of living life like it's a dream  
Please wake me up when it's all over  
I'm tired of living right here in between  
I refuse

I've always walked alone  
I chose the path less taken  
I refuse to let you win  
Life's a bitch and I've been shaken

It's not a joke at all  
Inside my spirits fading  
I refuse to take the fall  
'Cause no one cares at all

Wake me up when this is over  
I'm tired of living life like it's a dream  
Please wake me up when it's all over  
I'm tired of living right here in between  
I refuse

'Cause at the end of the day I'm not you  
I refuse

Wake me up when this is over  
I'm tired of living life like it's a dream  
Please wake me up when it's all over  
I'm tired of living right here in between

Wake me up when this is over  
I'm tired of living life like it's a dream  
Please wake me up when it's all over  
I'm tired of living right here in between

I refuse🎵

(Five Finger Death punch- End this way)

🎵Everybody hurts  
Everybody bleeds  
Everybody bends to fill a need  
Everybody's born with their own curse  
And I'm not alone

Everybody cries  
Everybody breathes  
Everybody wants to feel they're free  
Deep inside I know what I am worth  
A life of my own

It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

Everybody pains  
Everybody grieves  
Everybody's making off like thieves  
Every soul's aching for release  
You're not alone

Everybody lives  
Everybody leaves  
Everybody begs best on their knees  
Everybody's got the same disease  
No one's alone

It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

Knew it'd end this way  
We knew it'd end this way

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

We both know  
It'd always end this way  
We both knew  
It would always end this way...🎵

Everybody claps in amazement. Those were old some that Atreus enjoyed back when the world went into Choas. 

"Wow, I can't believe you still remembered the words." Calliope says in surprise.

"Thank you." Atreus replies with a smile and a nod. Amy gets up from her seat saying she needs to use the bathroom in the RV. Moments later have passed when Amy came out the RV saying that they're out of toilet paper. Out of nowhere a Walker appeared and bit Amy in the arm, she screams in pain altering everyone that a Walker is here as they see more of them approaching.

"Lori, protect Carl!" Shane yells out taking out his Shotgun to shoot the Walkers. The women panic in fear as the men are fighting the Walkers back killing but some women were being eatin. Atreus quickly grabs his bow and shoots Walkers in the head while Calliope gets a good amount of kills with her swords. Atreus shoots the Walker down who was just about to bite Amy on the neck. Andrea stays close to her at all times as they shed tears in shock. Rick and the others including Merle made it back as they shoot down every single walker. The horror was finally over.

"Amy, I'm sorry!" Andrea began to cry. Amy does the same.

"Now I remember my dteam. Why I dug the holes." Jim said to inform everyone.

Morning came forth as the rest of the group began to get the Walker's bodies to burn them, next they bury their dead. Andrea was still alive but she was getting a really bad fever she was in the RV trying to rest.

"A Walker got Jim! A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui yelled out while the group rushed to them. Shane grabs Jim from behind as Daryl lifts his shirt up to reveal the bite. Jim started saying he was fine. He was not. The men were discussing something about taking Jim and Amy to the CDC back in Atlanta saying that they're working on a cure for the infection.   
Daryl just wanted but a bullet on both of their brains and be done with it but Rick doesn't like the idea.

"You can do whatever the hell you what while I get this done!" Merle says as walks to Jim, he grabs a pick axe with both hands ready to send to Jim's head but Atreus gets in between them as he pionts an arrow at Merle while Daryl pionts his crossbow at the kid as Rick pionts his python at Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living and innocent." Rick says in a cold voice. 

"Funny, comin' from a man who pionts a gun at my head."

"Look, I may not like the idea of going back to Altanta but Jim and Amy's lives are on us. My family always protected the weak and not letting them die for nothing." Atreus says as he stays close to Jim.

"I would agree with Atreus on this one." Rick replies as Dale nods in agreement with the boy. Rick decided to take Jim back to Dale's RV where Amy is at still coughing. Daryl takes out Ed's dead as Carol stays close to the redneck Daryl was about pick axe him in the face but Carol's voice stopped him saying she wants to do it, before she grabbed the pick axe Atreus pulls out his knife given to him by his father.

"It works best when you do it with a knife. I've done it a few times for the people who got bit when Calliope and I were alone saying they want their suffering to end." Atreus said to Carol calmly and comforting. Carol takes his knife as she gets on her knees and gently impales the side of Ed's head with the knife. She gets back up sniffles softly as she hands Atreus his knife back. 

"Thank you." Carol says as she hugs Atreus while Daryl went off to do something else. Atreus walked to Sophia who sitting on a long. So he decided to sit next her.

"Hey." Atreus said in a soft voice.

"Hi." Sophia replies back.

"You saw what happened?"

"Yes... and I wanted to say thank you for helping my mommy. My daddy did alot of bad things to her and me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Ed was never a good person."

"No, he wasn't. I wanted to say that my mommy and I are finally free from his ways of hurting us. We won't miss him at all."

"No one will. He hurt Carol, you, even Calliope. He deserved it. Seeing Calliope hurt always breaks my heart. There were alot of people both of us have encountered, people like Ed they were going to hurt Calliope but I protected her. But when I heard that Ed hurt her I was broke mentally and physically." A tear formed at the corner of Atreus's eye. He tried really hard not to cry even in front of girl unlike his sister who cried a few times in front of him as he gave her comfort he swore to be strong and brave for Calliope. Crying would be a sign of weakness. Sophia saw the tear as she pulled him in a hug that was unexpected to Atreus. She wanted to make him feel better.

"All that matters is that she's safe with us. And you're a good friend." Sophia whispers in his ear as he smiled.

"Right." Atreus said as he heard a giggle coming from Sophia. Atreus smiles as he wraps his arms around her to. Layer on the group has decided that they're heading to the CDC but with Morales and his family they said that they're not going with them. Lori kisses the children's heads as her way of saying goodbye while another girl from Morales's family hugs Sophia goodbye as she gives her doll to Sophia fsaying it's hers now. Atreus and Calliope enter Dale's RV as Morales and his family drive in a another direction. And that was the last they ever saw of them. The drive was going on for a while until they stopped because Amy and Jim were getting worse and worse saying that they were close to dying. The group sets them by a tree. Andrea begins to cry sayings she's doesn't want to leave Amy behind but it was Amy who choose to stay with him as she also adds about telling her sister to be strong. Jim says the same to the others while they say their goodbyes and head back to there vehicles. Once they drive pass them Amy tilted her head on Jim's shoulder as Jim does the same with Amy on her head. They take their final breaths in slowly and fade peacefully into the afterlife. Everyone makes it back to Altanta heading to the CDC that up ahead. The group slowly exit their vehicles telling everyone to keep quiet and move steady. The finally reach the building but the entrance was blocked by metal doors.

"This is a dead end Rick!" Shane yells out. 

"This was a wrong damn call!" Daryl adds in to the conversation. 

"What do we do now? Any ideas!" Atreus questions as he stayed close to Calliope.

"We can't be here it's already turning dark." Lori panicked as she held Carl close to her.

"What about Fort Benning. Think that's still an option?" Shane says to everyone.

"We don't have enough food and fuel to make its like a hundred miles away from here." Lori said to get that out of the way, "I don't think it's an option anymore. We need to get out of here, Rick!" 

"We'll think of something." Rick assured his wife to calm her down. Ricks looks up at the camera, he saw it move, "The camera. I saw it move."

"You imagined it Rick." Shane replies to Rick not believe him.

"Oh my god, Walkers." Jacqui yells out, Atreus shoots it with an arrow as the rest of the group began to panic. Shane pulls Rick away from the gate but resisted. Rick bang's on the gate with his gun.

"I know you're in here. Let us in please. We have no food, fuel. We have women and children." Rick cries out to the camera, the door was not still not opening.

"You're killing us! You're KILLING US!" Rick exclaimed, Shane was pulling Rick away from the steel door more Walkers began to awake but the steel door was opening. A bright light was only seen like it was their entrance to heaven, silence was only the only thing to hear and in a way they all felt safe.

The group enters the building, they don't see anyone at all like the place had been abandoned.

"Stop right there." A man called out while holding a assult rifle. They lower their fire arms, "Is anyone infected?"

"Two of them, they didn't make." Rick replies to the man.

"What do you want?" The man says as his own voice echos the room.

"A chance." 

"Get whatever you need from outside. Once that door closes it stays shut." The man replies as the men gathered their bags from the vehicles and reenter the building. 

"VI seal the main entranc" The enterence shuts the doors down as the metal gate began to cover up the doors again.

"Dr.Jenners." He introduced himself and offered a handshake as he Rick does the same. Everyone makes it to the elevator heading to the first flood. 

"Doctors always go around packin' some heat like that." Merle comments to Dr.Jenners. He explains what happened to the doctors before the world became different. 

"You all seem pretty harmless, except for you two." Dr.Jenners mentioned Atreus and Calliope as they give out smiles, "I'll have to keep my eye on both of you."

Dr.Jenners escorted them into Zone 5, the room had many old computers that still worked and he introduced them to VI a voice operating system. Next they began to take blood test. Calliope was next but she got a little frightened, and felt hesitant not wanting to do it.

"I'll be next right to you. It won't hurt at all. You can hold my hand trust me." Atreus assured her calmly. She takes a seat as Dr.Jenners hold her left forearm. Calliope looks away closing her eyes as she holds Atreus's hand. It started to sting a little bit.

"You're doing great." Atreus said to her with a smile.

"Alright, all done." Dr.Jenners mentioned as Calliope sighs in relief. Calliope gets up from the chair as they leave the room.

"You did amazing, Calliope." Atreus kissed her forehead making her cheeks turn red.

"It hurt a little."

"You'll get used to it."

"If we ever do that again, your going be asking yourself in the morning 'Why is there blood on my bedsheets?"

"We both know you'll never hurt me. And I'll never hurt you. But I promise we never do another blood test again."

"Pinky promise?"

Atreus chuckles at that question his little sister just threw as they inner lock pinkies, "Pinky promise."

Calliope gave her brother a hug as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush red. Both of them heard giggles in the background and they see Carol, Carl and Sophia in the doorway at the room they just exited. Atreus looks away from embarrassment as Calliope does the same.

"Come on guys enough with the pinky swears. We gotta eat." Shane adds as he exits the room with the rest.

Everyone was having a nice meal. They kept on laughing and having conversations with one another. Dale adds a talk about letting Carl have a cup of wine.

"In Italy children have a drink of wine along with their dinner and in France." Lori doesn't really like idea of Carl drinking wine.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick adds in to the conversation, Lori nodded in agreement changing her mind.

"You know I actually tried Lemnian wine with my Father one time. It tasted weird at first until I got used to the taste." Atreus spoke surprising everyone that a young boy 12 year-old has had wine for the first time.

"Wow I'm very impressed. Alright then I'll give you some to." Dale pours a glass of wine for Carl and Atreus. Everyone remains silent as the children began to take a sip of their wine cups. Atreus took it well but Carl just quotes 'Ew' not really liking the taste.

"I win." Atreus replies with glory as everyone else laughed up a storm. Sophia and Calliope giggle at Atreus's victory.

"Seems to me that we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick says 

Everyone began to thank him for earlier, "He's more than just our host."

"Hear Hear!" 

"Here's to you, doc."

"Booyah!"

"Thank you."

After dinner was over, everyone following Dr.Jenners leafing them to the room for each and every one of them. The kids were in the rec room playing some board games on the coffee table.

"Boom. I am victorious once again." Atreus wins at chutes and latter's 4 times in a row. Beating Calliope, Carl, and Sophia.

"This is not over yet brother. We shall continue until one of us are victorious no matter how many times we loose." Calliope replies with a playful threat no giving up without a fight.

"Well why don't we try Uno. We can beat Atreus at that game and that goes on and on like forever. One of us has to win, right?"

"Yeah why not I was always into Uno." Sophia adds in as she smiles. They bring in the Uno deck, the played the game for over 20 minutes and neither of them has won the first game yet it was getting really annoying. They kept on getting plus fours and drawing a bunch of cards it took like 7 cards to get the right color or the exact same number. Atreus won the first game with his treacherous and mischievous plans to fool them.

"Ok that has to be the longest Uno that I ever played in my life." Sophia laughs as the other three do the same.

"I was getting really angry on the inside for getting plus foured and drawing so many cards like so angry that you'll never understand." Atreus sighs in a calm way. Carol and Lori were entering the room seeing the kids having some fun.

"Come on kids. Let's get ready for bed." Carol smiles at them. Sophia and Carl get up as they walk to their rooms and Atreus and Calliope do the same. Morning came by pretty quick as the group was a little wasted from last night but the one person who was not having a good day was Atreus he was gripping his head, groaning from having too much wine.

"Are you hungover?" Carl asks as he takes a seat neck to him as he replied 'Yes I am, could've have been the wine cup from yesterday'. Jacqui placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort him as T-dog makes scrambled eggs saying it helps the hangover. Merle came in with a bottle of wine as Daryl did the same.

"You show another another bottle at me again and I'll shoot an arrow in a place that's never meant to be shot at." Atreus said as he glares at them while eating his eggs and drinks his cup of water fighting the pain in his head.

Merle laughs, amused by the boy's threat, "Damn, I think Archer boy got fired up today."

"I couldn't agree more." Daryl adds in, "Startin' to like this new side of you."

"Then you should pray that I won't sneak in your room and in the morning you'll be asking yourself "Why is there so much blood my bed?" And I'll be there looking at you as you bleed out. And how's the hand Merle?" Atreus says in cold and sinister threat.

"My damn hand is alright. If Officer friendly didn't came back in time I would've sawed-off my own hand."

"Good, good. Just making sure. No reason why I asked. But I'll still kill both of you anyway."

"Before I even die I'll be sure that you get an arrow in the ass." Daryl says while drinking his wine bottle, Atreus chuckles.

"Then I all I can say is that It was stright up worth it." Atreus continues to eat his food. Rick enters the room felling a little loopy. He has a hangover as well. Sophia sat next to Atreus who patted him on the back.

"Where's Calliope?" Carl asked

"She's resting, probably getting good sleep for the first time since the dead roamed the planet." After that was said from the hunter, Calliope came in the kitchen while yawning as she sits next to Sophia.

"And sleeping Beauty is awake." Atreus quotes. 

Calliope chuckles as she hit him in the back of the head playfully, "Shut up."

Atreus was rubbing the back of his head, Sophia and Carl giggled as the some of the adults laugh as well at the sight of Atreus's relationship with his sister. After breakfast was over Dr.Jenners took them into Zone 5 again with a huge screen on the wall. He was showing everyone about what happens when a person dies and how the dead walk the earth. Dale wondered why the clock on the wall near the door entrance was going down and it was counting backwards from 30 minutes left and they did not know what would happen if it hits zero. Rick asks VI what is going to happen when the timer reaches zero. VI replies as the computer mentions something about a wide system decontamination as it also includes an explosion will happen but not as deadly as a nuke blast. Before anyone could get the chance to get out of the room. Dr.Jenners seals the entrance of the room. 20 minutes have passed by.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Atreus yells out with rage in Jenner's face but he did not do anything at all. Atreus punches him in the face sending his body of the chair, he takes her knife out and puts on Jenner's throat. Rick and Shane pull him back as he let's his anger out somewhere else. Carol and Sophia stay close to eachother crying as Lori and Carl to the same thinking that this is end for them. Atreus came over to stay next to Calliope as she cries. Atreus tells her to stay with Lori and Carl as he walks to Jenner.

"She doesn't want this. All of them don't." Atreus says, "please just open the doors. My sister, Sophia, Carl, Carol, Lori don't want to die."

"Atreus is right. This isn't right. You can't keep us here." Carol cries.

"One tiny moment. A millisecond. No pain." Jenners replies to Carol.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

""Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane cocks his shotgun and aims at Jenners, "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, this is not the way you do this. If he dies we all -"

Shane roars in anger as he shoot the computers near around him four times but Rick takes him down.

"You done now?" 

Shane looks up at him, "Yeah I guess we are."

Rick walks to T-dog taking Shane''s shotgun. He turns his attention towards Jenners.

"I think your lying."

"What?"

"Your lying about no hope. If that were true you'd gave bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... to her." Jenners gestures to the huge screen, "My wife."

""Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked. Jenners nodded.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do, that's all we want. A choice. A chance." Rick said 

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori adds in a soft voice.

Jenners sighs, "I told you. Topside's locked down. I can't open those." 

Dr.Jenners walks back to his computer, he punches in the code to open the sealed door. 

"Come on we gotta go now!!!" Atreus yells out as they run to door they stop when Jacqui said that she was staying. They use the stairs to go up to the main level. They try to use the melee weapon's to break the glass but it didn't work. Shane takes his shotgun out, Atreus stays close to Sophia as Calliope stays close to Lori and Carl. Shane shoots the glass but it still didn't break.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia questions as she holds Atreus's hand. Carol walks to Rick handing him the grenade that he found when they were stuck in the tank. 

"Get down!" T-dog says in a loud voice.

Atreus covers Sophia with his body making sure that nothing hurts her as they get back a few feet away. Rick pulls out the pin as he books it away from the blast radius. The grenade exploded with enough force to destroy the glass. They quickly run outside as a Walkers are wandering around the facility. Atreus shoots it down with an arrow as everyone runs for the cars. They get in the vehicles as they see Dale and Andrea getting out of the building in the time. Everyone gets down. The CDC gets blown to bits not a single thing could've survived that. Once it was over after a few seconds. Dale and Andrea enter the RV as they drive off Fort Benning. Hoping they'll made it someday.


End file.
